IGoodbye
iGoodbye BooG!e tweeting a picture of his script showing the episode title are the 14th and 15th episodes of Season 5 and the 108th-109th episodes overall. This episode marks the series finale of iCarly. Plot Carly is looking forward to going to a father-daughter Air Force dance with her dad, but when he can't make it, she becomes extremely sad. Spencer offers to take her, even canceling an important date, but Lewbert sneezes on him and causes him to get very sick, making it impossible for him to go, too. Not even Freddie and Gibby offering to take her can cheer her up since it's supposed to be a father-daughter dance. As she sits there crying, her father surprisingly comes in. After the dance, Carly is looking forward to spending time with her dad, but he says he has to leave again the same night. Seeing how sad Carly is, he offers to take her to Italy with him. Although Carly has doubts at first, her friends and Spencer encourage her to go with him. They make a special iCarly webcast telling people they will take a break and thank all their fans for their love and support. Spencer fixes a 1964 Sterling motorcycle Socko wants to give to his cousin Ryder. Sam is a big fan of the bike and helps Spencer fixing it, but when they finish it, Socko gets in a fight with Ryder and gives it to Spencer. Spencer decides to give the motorcycle to Sam. Freddie gets a gigantic new phone from his mother and is constantly made fun of by everyone. Gibby gets a new replica of his head, but gets stuck in the replication machine. When he gets out, the owner of the shop gives him the head replica for free and also his pet weasel, which he hates anyway. The episode ends with Carly on the plane to Italy watching some clips from previous iCarly webcasts. Trivia *A brand new opening sequence for this episode/s is created. New/last opener *iGoodbye trended on Twitter on its premiere night *Nathan was given some props from set during this last episode. Freddie's little glow sticks he has on his laptop, a paper-thin Pearphone insert, and a food scale that was in the Shay kitchen, which now belongs to his mom Props taken from set *In the scene where Carly and Sam, the gang does a group hug and walk together while still until Carly and Sam are in the elevator. This hugging bit originated in the 1970's sitcom The Mary Tyler Moore Show and has also been done in an episode of Friends and Hannah Montana. The Mary Tyler Moore Show hug reference *According to Nathan (as part of the cast a Twist magazine interview on-set) this episode was originally a half hour, but the decided to extended because of all the information and antics in the storyline. Original episode length *The title was first confirmed by a tweet from BooG!e at the last table read. *This episode was first due to air on November 24th, but was replaced with the premieres of Victorious, and Marvin Marvin. *This episode makes iCarly one of the longest running live-action, non-sketch comedy Nickelodeon show in terms of episodes - 109 in total, surpassing The Secret World of Alex Mack. *Wesley was set to appear in this episode portrayed by Victor KelsoVictor Kelso as Wesleybut did not. *Ms. Briggs and Lewbert appear in this episode after being absent since iApril Fools. *This marks the final appearances of Carly Shay, Spencer Shay and Freddie Benson as main characters and Marissa Benson, T-Bo, Ms. Briggs, and Lewbert as recurring characters. * This markst the first (and only) physical appearance of Colonel Shay, Carly's and Spencer's dad. *Dan Schneider's wife Lisa Lillien will be an extra as stated in the comments. She posts "I am basically an extra. I might have one line if I behave... ;)", and, in another comment, she states "I'll be making an itty bitty appearance in the finale." *There have been references to her show Hungry Girl and her name in previous iCarly, but this is the first time Lillien has made a cameo on the show as an iCarly character appropriately having the same first name. **The Hungry Girl logo appears on an airplane. *In reply to a fan, Dan revealed that "The last new word spoken by a character in the final episode of iCarly is the word "out"." This was proven to be false, as the last word is actually "Clear".Dan answering fan question (see Answer #15). *Sam Puckett and Gibby Gibson are going to move to their respective spin-off shows Sam & Cat and Gibby. *Freddie's Samsun Gemini Maxpad is a parody of the Samsung Galaxy Note I and II phablet series. *Gibby questions Freddie about his random Spanish outbursts in this episode, but Freddie is interrupted so we never hear his answer. *Dan Schneider appears as a mechanic named Meekalito. *Colonel Shay finally finds out that Spencer dropped out of law school. *Carly and Sam comment on Ms. Briggs's "pointy boobs", a reference to the first episode. *When Carly logs onto her computer at the end of the episode, Dan Schneider's Twitter page is shown: on it are tweets thanking the writers and cast members for working on iCarly. Quotes Carly: at Spencer Who's all handsome in his fancy tuxedo? Spencer: to himself Me! Sam: the phone to Freddie I need to talk to you about something important. Freddie: What? You wanna get back together? Sam: What? Do you? Carly: ''crying I don't want to go to the dance with anyone. '''Colonel Shay: 'seen saying it, heard from background ''Not even me? '''Carly: 'around ''DAD! ''to him Gibby: So, Spencer's not her dad? Sam & Freddie: turn their heads and give him an exasperated look Gibby: to Col. Shay leaving Wow, way to bring us all down. Sam: You need to meet our very special guest. Carly: My dad! Sam: applause button on remote while she and Carly clap Whoo! Baby Spencer: Hahaha. Sam: Cowboy What in the blazes are you doing? Carly: Idiot Farm Girl, tickling the false mustache I'm tickling your squirrel. Carly: And this has been.... Carly and Sam together:a sad tone...iCarly Colonel Shay: You would have been a GREAT lawyer. Spencer: I would have been the WORST lawyer. Colonel Shay: I know. Carly: the elevator with Sam, about to cry, looking at everyone I love you guys. Freddie: And we're clear.. (Last line of the series) Related Cast Posts *Jennette said in a November 2012 Fanlala print interview that "It’s always hard talking about this. The final week was brutal, we got really emotional whether it was in front of the cameras or in the middle of a read. It was nice, though, when we realized that we were not saying goodbye. We were just saying goodbye to a part of our lives. In fact, I was just with Miranda yesterday. I visited her house, we spent the night and went to dinner". *Jennette posted on her Official Facebook Fan page, "Just did a late-night iCarly table read for our final episode. What a heart breaking experience. I love my iCarlys." *On June 13th, BooG!e tweeted "Headed to our last table read...for our last episode...this is gonna b TUFF...iCarly 4EVER". *Dan tweeted "Okay... deep breaths... deep breaths... (sigh) ‪#BitterSweet" and this the night before saying, "Wow. Just did a late night iCarly script read - whole cast. Lots of laughs (and many other emotions). If I was a drinker, I'd need a drink." > *Jerry tweeted, "Don’t worry everybody, there are still many more iCarly’s to see, we’re just shooting the last one this week, it’s very bitter sweet. :)" and also said "This final episode of iCarly is like swimming across an ocean of tears. So difficult, so fun, so memorable. #iGoodbye" *Miranda tweeted, "Hardest week of my life. Filming the last episode of iCarly." *Noah tweeted Crazy sad week. So many tears. We've all been together for so long, insane to see this coming to an end. I'll miss all 5 of you. *Nathan tweeted, "Thank you guys for all the love and support. This is absolutely the hardest week of my life. Trying to soak up every last second..." *Dan Schneider posted several pictures on Facebook from the days shooting. *On June 20th, Miranda tweeted "On my way to work! It's the last day of iCarly. I'm gonna miss it so much ‪#iGoodbye‬" *Dan tweeted "Intense day today. But many NEW @iCarly episodes coming your way. BIG, FUN episodes! New ones will be airing this fall! :)" *Noah tweeted "On my way to the iCarly set for the last day of shooting..... ‪#iGoodbye‬" *BooG!e tweeted "Driving onto the iCarly set for the last time...." *Nathan tweeted "Heading to the iCarly set for the very last time. I can't even begin to describe how much I'll miss it. #iGoodbye‬..." *Jennette tweeted "Last day working on iCarly. Oh geez." *BooG!e tweeted “I love clothes and fashion...I have over 3,000 pairs of shoes...a plethora of hats ...watches...Jackets...back packs etc...some I've had for years while others r new editions to the arsenal....today I took off a shirt that I'll never wear again...I had no idea when I first put this shirt on that SOOO much love would follow....I had no idea that it would b a part of my life for 5years...with this shirt came a FAMILY...NOT fans or cast mates or even crew....FAMILY! I thank you ALL for allowing me to make u laugh...smile and of course say WTF lol. Thank you for letting me entertain you ��❤” followed by "And that's a Series Wrap for BooG!e" **Jennette tweeted "Getting ready to tape our last iCarly scene ever. I love and will miss my iCarly family so truly. They are supreme." *Dan tweeted "Oh my god. #NoWords" *Nathan tweeted "Even though I won't forget, I just don't want this to end just yet. No, not just yet." and also "But if I had one chance to freeze time, and stand still, and soak in everything... I'd choose right now." *Noah tweeted "Officially wrapped! Hard to believe its over." *Jennette mentioned in an article with Teen Vogue ""We have a crossover episode with Jimmy Fallon where the iCarly cast goes to New York to be on his show. It's probably one of my favorite episodes ever. We have an episode where Emma Stone makes an appearance—she plays a mega iCarly fan and is so funny. Our final episode has a good closer for the iCarly fans that have been with us from the beginning. There will be some questions answered and tears shed!" about the final episodes of the show Jennette Teen Vogue Article *Noah mentioned "All these years, we've grown together like brothers and sisters," he said. "It's so fun working every day with my best friends...And even though Noah loves showing up to work with his best buds every day, he agreed that this was the right time for the final iCarly curtain to fall. "We want to end on a high note, and we don't want to overstay our welcome. We're at the top, so that's where we want to stop!" to Nick.com about his castmates and the series finale.Noah new episodes interview with Nick.com *Jennette did an interview with WaveLink Radio mentioned that they ended a show on a high and there was definitely an emotional atmosphere on-set. Jennette talks about iGoodbye and more with Wave Link Radio (around 3:02-4:21) *Jennette said in an interview with J-14 about this episode that there was "...A lot of tears. Going in the morning, we were all okay. But then toward the end of the day as we were taping our last scene, me and Miranda Cosgrove, we just lost it. We'd both cry and look at each other and cry some more. We were distraught. And then Jerry Trainor started crying, and that's when you really know something's bad because I didn't think it was possible for water to come out of him, but it happened. I think the sadness was short-lived because a week later we realized we're still going to see each other all the time. We were like, 'Wait, this isn't bad at all.' But it was very hard that day because it was the end of the 'iCarly' world. " Jennette's J-14 interview Photo Gallery See the gallery for this episode, here Video Gallery See videos for this episode here External Links *Jennette McCurdy's interview talking with Time For Kids about the last episode, her character and more *Jennette & Noah's joint-interview with OCRegister.com about this episode *Dan's iGoodbye Fun Facts References }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Trivia Category:Season Finale Category:Series Finale Category:Specials